


【炮毛】Sunny, you are mine（ABO）

by diamond2011



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: ABO设定, M/M, 拆卸 - Freeform, 横炮, 炮毛, 飞毛腿
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	【炮毛】Sunny, you are mine（ABO）

横炮飞毛腿ABO

飞毛腿举起狙击枪，一边光镜眯起，他站在靶位点后面，金色的装甲上沾了少许尘土，在阳光的照射下，飞舞的灰尘将他细碎地包围住。  
横炮在后面枪盒处等着给他换子弹。  
瞄准，扣动扳机，一击毙命。  
这是一个优秀的狙击手该有的能力。  
以及，镇静。  
无论何时都要有的，坚忍的意志和冷静的神情。丝毫不会为周围所打乱的专注。  
砰的一声，横炮抬头看向屏幕。  
不是吧？飞毛腿居然……脱靶了？  
横炮不可思议地揉揉光镜，再次看向屏幕，还是那个结果，脱靶。  
这几乎是前所未有的。他的兄弟从来弹无虚发，这不可能啊！飞毛腿，那个徒手格斗罕有敌手，战斗技术无与伦比，战术策略能谋善算，狙击射击百发百中的飞毛腿，竟然会脱靶？  
飞毛腿显然也被这个结果惊到了，他放下枪，恨恨地爆了一句粗话。  
横炮跑到飞毛腿身边，把能量液递给他。可是他刚拍了一下飞毛腿的肩甲，飞毛腿忽然条件反射一样猛地把他的手推开，能量液洒了一地。  
“毛毛？”横炮不解。  
“别跟我说话！让我自己待会儿！”飞毛腿怒气冲冲地吼了一声。  
“好吧，我知道你心情不好。不过一次训练成绩说明不了什么的，你应该……”  
飞毛腿没等横炮说完，把枪往桌边一扔，转身走了。  
“他这是怎么了？”横炮疑惑地看着兄弟的背影。

回自己舱室的时候，横炮路过飞毛腿的舱室。他们原本是在同一间房间的，但是不久之前，飞毛腿忽然以“我们已经长大了不能像幼生体那样睡一间房间了难道还要像军校那样睡可笑的上下铺吗”之类的理由，找红色警报安排了一间空余的小仓库，收拾收拾就当充电室了。  
横炮敲了敲门，信号灯显示舱室里有人。  
“毛毛，你在吗？是我，横炮。”  
“走开！别烦我！”飞毛腿不耐烦地吼道。

飞毛腿绝对不正常。横炮回到自己的舱室，也是他和飞毛腿曾经共同的舱室。因为走的匆忙，飞毛腿当时几乎是逃一样地离开了和横炮共同居住的房间，他甚至还落下了几样自己的东西。比如最喜欢的车蜡，替换的臂甲，常用的能量碟。  
飞毛腿是对别人不太热情，但是对横炮绝对不该是这个态度。  
横炮百思不得其解，他甚至还在内线里和爵士抱怨了几句，爵士分析的结果是飞毛腿可能有了喜欢的TF了，跟横炮住在一起不方便，还揶揄了横炮几句。横炮和爵士打了几句嘴炮之后就下线充电了。

但是横炮今晚的充电状况十分糟糕。他无法进入充电状态，大脑模块里混混沌沌地都是飞毛腿今天冲他大吼的样子，火种的跳动规律也不平稳。在半夜时分，横炮忽然闻到了一股带着太阳光的气味，十分新鲜，又很清新。  
奇怪，现在是夜里，哪来的阳光。  
横炮困惑地挠挠头，顿时恍然大悟。  
什么阳光的味道，这根本就是他的信息素的气味。  
他进入磨合期了。  
对于磨合期，横炮并不陌生，救护车早就在基地健康小讲堂里给众多TF讲过这个东西，对接教育也提过好几次了。横炮还记得救护车转着扳手扫视着台下，冷冷地说：“通过对接度过磨合期是可以的，但是给我管好你们的管子，坏了的话我可不会修。”  
横炮仔细对比了救护车的小课堂，确定了自己是ALPHA。现在看来，无法充电，脑模块混沌，火种跳动不规律，都是磨合期带来的副作用。要度过磨合期，可以找一个OMEGA去对接，也可以打抑制剂。基地里已经进入磨合期的TF有好几个，没有被标记的OMEGA也有，但是现在大半夜要找一个OMEGA肯定不现实，就算横炮觉得自己的魅力足够吸引一个TF敞开接口，半夜扰民的事他也干不出来。横炮记得救护车说过抑制剂在仓库里有，现在那里应该有值班的TF。他打开舱室门，朝仓库走去。

红色警报在货仓清单上翻了翻。“抱歉横炮，但是抑制剂现在没货了。最近基地里进入磨合期的TF比较多，还没来得及补货。”  
好吧，横炮觉得以自己的毅力硬挺一夜应该也没问题，也许明天就好了呢。  
“明天不可能好的。”红警立刻就猜透了横炮的想法。“你要么老老实实找个OMEGA对接一通，要么打抑制剂。不然以后情况只会越来越糟糕，你的发情期间隔会变短，而且每次都是折磨，严重时还会影响你在训练场上的表现。”  
“大晚上的我不能扰民啊！而且现在也没有抑制剂了。”横炮无奈地说。  
红警想了想，又在清单上划拉了几下。“以前那个小仓库，现在临时给飞毛腿改成舱室的，可能还有一点库存。”

横炮回到自己舱室，在储物柜里翻找起来。要半夜去打扰飞毛腿，如果以前他当然觉得没什么，和自家兄弟从来不用这么谨慎。但是今天飞毛腿对他的态度可跟以前不一样，所以横炮觉得还是找找飞毛腿以前的东西，借送东西的借口，也许会自然一点。

飞毛腿的舱室却没落锁。舱门只是看起来关上了，但是轻轻一推就打开了。横炮在黑暗中闪进舱室，随手关上门。  
这间舱室很小，比他们原来的房间狭窄许多。横炮觉得飞毛腿已经进入充电状态了，如果能不惊动他就把抑制剂找到的话，那最好不过了。就算被飞毛腿发现了，自家兄弟也不会把他怎么样的。横炮打定主意，悄悄放下手中抱着的飞毛腿的车蜡，打开夜视镜，慢慢向小货柜挪去。  
小货柜近在眼前，横炮伸出手。  
但是他忽地感到旁边飞来一拳，力度之大，还没打到他的装甲就已经让他感觉到凛然生风。  
横炮双腿弯曲，迅速后撤躲过这一拳，随后又一掌拍到自己保险杠上，他向后踉跄了几步，还没站稳，一记扫堂腿已经堪堪袭来，横炮再也躲不过，应声倒地。  
一个和他几乎一样的机体重量压了上来，胳膊肘卡住他的脖颈。  
“谁？”飞毛腿的声音染着几分警惕。  
“毛毛，咳……是我……”  
“炮仔？”飞毛腿停了一下，放开了横炮，把他拉起来。同时输入指令，舱室的灯亮了起来。  
“你打架还是这么厉害啊。”横炮赔着笑。  
“哼。”飞毛腿没理会横炮的奉承。“你半夜来我舱室干什么？”  
“我来——哦，我来给你送车蜡，你落在我们舱室了！”横炮立刻把早已准备好的“借口”拿过来。  
飞毛腿看了看内置时钟：“炮仔，你当我是傻子吗？”  
眼看是瞒不住了，横炮举手投降。“好吧，送车蜡只是个借口。我想你了，毛毛。”  
飞毛腿把头扭过去，横炮看不到他的面甲。但是有那么一恍惚，横炮觉得飞毛腿似乎——脸红了？  
“再不说实话，我就把你送到警车那去。”  
“别别别！救护车和警车是我最不想见的两个家伙！”横炮终于放弃抵抗。“我来找抑制剂。我进入磨合期了，毛毛。”  
飞毛腿的手猛地一哆嗦，他迅速把手藏到背后。  
“这里没有抑制剂。”飞毛腿冷冷地说。仅有的几只前几天早就被他悄悄用掉了，要有多的他早就用了，不然也不至于今天在训练场上忽然脱靶。  
“可是红警说这里可能还有一点库存？”横炮尴尬地挠挠头雕。  
“我说了没有就是没有！赶紧走！”  
没有抑制剂也就算了，本来横炮也没真的以为能找到，他倒真心只是想来看看飞毛腿。但是飞毛腿的态度让他越发摸不着头脑。  
“毛毛，你怎么了？”  
“闭嘴！赶紧滚蛋！”飞毛腿越发着急，他甚至开始动手往外推横炮。  
在横炮看来，飞毛腿简直像在躲瘟神一样躲着他。  
“毛毛，你得跟我说清楚！渣的到底怎么回事！”横炮再也没法放任心中的疑惑，他反手扣住飞毛腿的手腕，在对方还在错愕的时候一把把他推到墙边，两臂圈出一个正合适的空间，把自己兄弟牢牢禁锢在里面。“从前几天你非要搬出去我就觉得奇怪，你这几天对我一直冷淡，甚至今天还冲我大吼……毛毛，如果我做了什么让你生气的事，我们是兄弟，火种相连的兄弟，你可以告诉我！”  
飞毛腿恼怒地想从横炮的禁锢中出来。可是他的兄弟也是基地里少有的能与他匹敌的格斗好手，失了先机的飞毛腿被牢牢钳制住，丝毫躲避不开。  
“你管我呢！跟你又没关系！”  
横炮忽然想到爵士的话。“毛毛，你该不会是有喜欢的TF了，觉得和我在一起很累赘，才想要躲开我？”  
飞毛腿的置换开始加大功率，但是他没有回答。  
在横炮看来这就是承认了。那么也许飞毛腿急着赶他走，是因为他正在和别的TF对接，自己打扰到他们了？横炮的处理器里忽然涌起飞毛腿温情地抱着别的TF对接的画面，随后他的引擎轰地一下忽然开始加速。  
空气里立刻弥漫起阳光的气味，横炮的信息素四散溢出。他的面甲开始泛红，火种跳动再次不规律起来。  
糟糕！横炮暗叫不好，自己的信息素可能会影响到飞毛腿，甚至催动他进入磨合期。就在横炮着急又不知所措的时候，他忽然闻到了一丝其他的气味。  
和自己的信息素不一样的，其他的气味。  
是一种类似于蓝星上的草莓的气味，横炮没吃过，但是他闻到过，那是一种水果，甜甜的味道。像接吻，斯派克和卡莉接吻之后曾经红着脸告诉他。  
可是这里并不是蓝星，也不可能会有什么草莓，这气味是哪里来的？  
飞毛腿的冷凝液忽然渗了出来。  
“天啊，毛毛，你……你也进入磨合期了？”  
横炮终于明白了这气味是什么。  
飞毛腿已经站立不稳，他张着嘴，炙热的置换气体从他的排气扇中散出，面甲变得通红，大滴的冷凝液流过他的面甲，又钻进脖颈的装甲缝隙里。  
横炮不由得吞了一口电解液。  
“毛毛，你的信息素，真好闻。”  
飞毛腿终于找着横炮的空档，他拽过横炮的肩甲，转身，用力，压背，提肩。一气呵成。  
一个漂亮的过肩摔。  
横炮倒在地上，看着头上脚下的飞毛腿。  
“毛毛，你是OMEGA？”  
飞毛腿跌坐在床边大口置换着气体。身为OMEGA，在ALPHA的信息素的影响下，他被人为地推到了一次发情期里，刚才那一下过肩摔几乎耗尽了他本就不多的力气，现在他已经累到瘫软无法动弹了。  
横炮从地上爬起来，直直地看着自己兄弟的光学镜头。  
“毛毛，你是不是进入发情期了？”  
飞毛腿顾不上回答，他在勉强梳理机体的线路，希望它们能尽快回复正常运作。但是遗憾的是，无论他怎么努力，信息素只是溢出得越来越多。  
再次抬头的时候，他看到横炮的光学镜就在自己面前。从下了流水线就在一起，无论是幼生体还是后来一起进军校，这双蓝色的光学镜飞毛腿再熟悉不过了，甚至比自己的光学镜看得还多。他从没害怕面对它。哪怕是在他第一次发现自己进入磨合期还是个OMEGA的时候，他都没有害怕面对横炮的光镜。  
可是今天，他害怕它们。那种干净的、纯粹的湛蓝色，第一次让他觉得心里不安。  
“毛毛。”因为信息素的原因，横炮的发声器有些沙哑，带着些微的电流杂音。“看着我。”  
横炮扳过飞毛腿的头雕，强迫他直视自己。他们的距离如此之近，飞毛腿在横炮的光镜里看到了自己。涨红了面甲，流着冷凝液，置换出的气体喷在横炮的装甲上，激起一团团浅浅的白雾。  
这样的自己。简直羞耻爆棚。  
“毛毛，如果你不反对，我想我有个主意，可以解决我们两个现在的困境。”  
飞毛腿猛地抬起头，他不可思议地看着横炮，双唇因为过于震惊而微微颤抖着。  
“毛毛，听我说。”横炮抚摸着飞毛腿的面甲，那里有和他相似的漂亮的线条。“我不知道你是什么时候进入磨合期的，但是我想你已经自己忍了好久了。我是今晚才开始，但是我知道这滋味不好受。救护车说ALPHA和OMEGA可以通过对接解决磨合期的副作用，而现在，我们两个正好可以……”  
“不行！”飞毛腿使出浑身力气喊道。  
“为什么？毛毛，难道你有喜欢的TF？”  
“没有！没有！渣的没有！”  
“那——你讨厌我？”  
飞毛腿没有回答。他软软地倒在床上，用手盖住自己的光学镜。  
两种气味的信息素散得到处都是，浓浓地把他们包裹起来。  
横炮捧起飞毛腿的面甲说：“毛毛，我们都知道，发情期会带来巨大的难以想象的折磨。我猜你今天在训练场上脱靶就是因为这个。如果现在我转身走掉，你只会活活把自己热死，或者立刻冲出去找个强壮的ALPHA把你拆到合不拢腿。你还没有被标记，今后你的发情期会越来越频繁，直到抑制剂也无法抑制。你得在床上躺几个大周期，等着别人拆你，不然你连战场都上不了。”  
飞毛腿的双手紧紧握住，关节发出嘎吱的声响。  
横炮温和地说：“毛毛，你需要我。我也需要你。我们需要彼此。”

飞毛腿被横炮压在身下，金色的装甲上满是冷凝液。他的发声器好像不受控制一样，在他听到横炮一遍遍念叨他的名字的时候，光镜也因为不知名的原因而变得模糊起来。  
横炮用手挑起飞毛腿的下巴，高挺的鼻梁滑过飞毛腿的面甲旁边。他一边蹭着熟悉的面甲一边向飞毛腿索吻，就连指尖刮蹭下巴线条，也是造成飞毛腿不停喘息的原因之一。  
“放松，毛毛，跟着我的动作就好。”横炮舔吻着飞毛腿的颈间线路。  
“别说的好像你很有经验似的！”飞毛腿瞪了横炮一眼。  
“我真的有经验。”横炮舔了舔嘴唇，笑嘻嘻地说。“我在处理器里已经模拟过很多遍了，和你。从在军校上下铺的时候就开始了。”  
飞毛腿发出一声断续的呻吟声，甚至隐含着说不出的期待。没想到自己居然会发出这种声音，真令他羞愧得无地自容。  
横炮的舌头缠了上来，不知不觉间，飞毛腿也跟随对方的动作动了起来，他张开双唇，迎接横炮舌头的攻城略地，四唇两舌交接，他随着横炮的逗弄追逐着对方，口腔中传出闷哼的声音，鲜明的触感和快感逐渐淹没了他的意识。  
横炮已经拆掉了飞毛腿的对接面板，带着信息素气味的润滑液立刻从接口里流了出来。他用舌尖拨弄着两片薄薄的保护叶，把输出管下方的外置节点含在唇齿间，含情脉脉地挑逗它们。  
快感像电流一样刺激着飞毛腿，在信息素的分泌下，对接通道里的繁殖舱已经打开了入口，为即将到来的对接做好了准备，而横炮只是在保护叶上撩拨，对接通道里的润滑液已经泛滥成灾，却因为得不到的空虚而饥渴难耐。  
横炮在故意挑衅他。  
这个坏小子。  
他要让横炮知道，谁才是兄长。  
飞毛腿咬咬牙，推开横炮，转眼之间，他们两个已经上下颠倒。  
“毛毛？”横炮被飞毛腿的动作惊到了。  
飞毛腿快速地扯掉横炮的对接面板，黑色的输出管已经开始抬头，横炮的信息素从管子里散出来，充满ALPHA侵略性的气味充斥着这个不大的舱室。  
飞毛腿握住横炮的输出管，上下套弄起来。他的装甲温度至少提高了三格，热量源源不断地从金色的装甲缝隙里渗出来。失去对接面板的接口充满了润滑液，粘腻的液体滴滴答答落在横炮的腹甲上。他握住横炮已经蓄势待发的输出管，在自己接口上转了转，温热的润滑液立刻流到了输出管上，沾湿了管身。他抬起臀部，试探性地把横炮管子的头部顶在自己接口保护叶上。  
普神啊，这也太粗了点。飞毛腿有点怀疑横炮的管子会不会把自己的对接通道撕成小瀑布。  
横炮忽然抱起飞毛腿的腰部，随后猛地放手。飞毛腿猝不及防，在自身机体重量的作用下，他几乎是被钉在了横炮的输出管上，刹那被那根巨物贯穿。硕大的凶器一路顶开所有的阻碍，嘶吼着掠过通道里那些敏感又细小的传感节点，一口气进入到通道的最里端。  
飞毛腿被这种饱胀感刺激到无法说出话来。他的发声器像锁死了一样，十指牢牢地掐在横炮的肩甲上，一阵近乎羞耻的快感从两人相连接的对接设备中传出来。  
“毛毛，毛毛，你接口里面真舒服。”  
横炮亲吻着飞毛腿压在他上方的胸甲，舔舐着装甲边缘透明的玻璃缝隙，电子舌苔在那里留下一道道湿漉漉的痕迹。终于，在他把舌头伸进缝隙里含住一条光滑的线缆时，飞毛腿再也忍不住了，他栽倒在横炮身上，发声器不知道什么时候已经恢复了功能，发出了一声绵软又诱人的呻吟。  
横炮被这一声刺激得差点直接交代在里面。他撑起身体，抱住飞毛腿，重新把他压在床上。飞毛腿的接口忽然空了下来，柔软的保护叶片在冰凉的空气中瑟缩地打着颤。  
横炮扶起飞毛腿的膝盖，把他的双腿用力向上压在胸口。飞毛腿被这个姿势搞得有点难受，他抗议地冲横炮吼了一句：“喂，小炉渣，你给我放……”  
他的话没说完。横炮忽然用手指分开他已经湿透了的保护叶，坚挺的输出管猛地戳进那片温热的天堂里。  
飞毛腿险些当场宕机。回过神来的时候，横炮已经开始了快速的冲刺。他用对接设备推挤着飞毛腿，粗暴地禁锢住他的双腿，不但最隐秘的部位一览无遗，甚至连繁殖舱都已经在这种强烈的刺激下向入侵的凶手敞开大门。相似的装甲温度逐渐达到一致，源源不断的热量从他们两个的线路里迸发出来，四处奔涌的电流在神经线路里流窜，他们的能量读数急速上升，在相连接的对接设备里积累到顶峰。  
横炮的输出管顶端忽然用力顶开了飞毛腿的繁殖舱，被剧烈震颤到的金属内壁紧紧收缩，包裹住在里面横冲直撞的输出管。管子顶端在多重刺激之下开始喷发出交换液，全数射进那个小小的，OMEGA才有的繁殖舱里。

横炮做了一个梦。在梦里，他好像回到了幼生体时期，他梦到自己和飞毛腿在一张充电床上充电。两个小小的同机型机体紧紧地抱在一起，飞毛腿偶尔会嫌他蹭到了自己的车漆，一脸凶巴巴地把横炮的爪子扒拉下来，然而红色的小兰博下一步就会变本加厉，不但要抱住飞毛腿的肩膀，还要把腿也搭上来。他还梦到自己和飞毛腿一起上军校，上下铺的宿舍里，自己想尽办法找理由去飞毛腿的床上蹭着充电，飞毛腿生气地背过去不理他，却在他抱住自己的时候默许他的动作。  
横炮被自己笑醒了。梦里真好，梦里什么都有。  
已经是早晨了，主恒星的光芒照进小小的临时舱室里，信息素的气味消失了，但是昨晚他们激烈运动的痕迹还在，充电床上一片凌乱。  
飞毛腿已经不在旁边了，横炮不知道他是什么时候走的。  
简单清洗了一下，横炮检查了自己的机体指标。信息素下降了，各项生理指数都很正常。看来昨晚的对接使得他和飞毛腿都暂时度过了难熬的一次发情期。  
是的，暂时。

在餐厅里横炮终于见到了飞毛腿。金色的兄长依旧没和别人在一起，自己端着个盘子坐在一张没人的桌子边，懒懒地嚼着能量块。横炮迅速去领了自己的配给，然后跑到飞毛腿身边。  
“毛毛。”红色的战士满脸堆笑。  
飞毛腿抬头看了看横炮。  
然后一言不发地走掉了。  
他居然就这么——走！掉！了！  
横炮很受伤。明明昨晚在自己身下呻吟喘息的也是他。  
飞过山和大黄蜂端着能量块过来了。红色的小迷你用胳膊肘戳了戳横炮：“飞毛腿最近好像特别烦你啊，见都不想见你。”  
大黄蜂接着说：“我听说他都不愿意跟你一个舱室了。”  
哪壶不开提哪壶。  
横炮很委屈地说：“我也不知道他到底怎么了。但是我发誓，他永远是我兄弟。”  
飞过山把能量块扔进嘴里嚼起来。“我听爵士说，飞毛腿有喜欢的TF了？”  
“不可能。我怎么不知道。”横炮摇头。  
“哈，你这个大老粗，整天就知道打打打，飞毛腿怎么会跟你说。”飞过山不无讽刺地说。  
横炮得承认他说的有那么一点道理。  
“会不会是蓝霹雳？”大黄蜂看了看四周，压低了声音，煞有介事地分析。“我觉得他们俩很般配，虽然一个高冷一个话痨，但是蓝霹雳性格活泼，亲切可爱，而且无论是跑车形态还是人型，你都得承认，他真的很漂亮。”  
“没错。”飞过山也点头赞同。“飞毛腿眼光那么高，肯定挑了好久了。一般的TF入不了他的法眼。我亲眼见过飞毛腿夸赞蓝霹雳的胸甲很棒。”  
两个小迷你每说一句话，横炮就觉得自己的火种暗淡一分。在他们两个终于打打闹闹离开的时候，横炮已经快难过死了。  
飞毛腿是OMEGA，蓝霹雳是BETA，虽然不是ALPHA，但是B和O的结合也是可以的，而且也没哪条法律规定一个O不能爱上B。虽然知道这是事实，但是当真正意识到这一点的时候，横炮心里还是没来由地惆怅。  
横炮确信自己爱上了飞毛腿。他唯一不确定的是这种感情是什么时候开始的。是每日相拥入眠的幼生体的时候？是从上铺探出脑袋看到他在下铺安稳充电的样子的时候？还是昨晚，他在自己身下颤抖呻吟的时候？  
过程无所谓了，结果却让横炮感到惊慌。作为一个ALPHA，他的感情可能是充满侵略性的，也就意味着，如果他的感情放在飞毛腿身上，而飞毛腿又对他没感情的时候，那么他很可能会伤害到他。  
而这又是横炮绝对不愿意看到的。  
他大概很讨厌我吧。横炮趴在餐桌上闷闷地想。所以今天早上才会早早离开。也许昨晚的对接，他也是带着厌恶的情绪做的。只是因为没有抑制剂了，而他需要抑制信息素，他那么骄傲，绝不会允许再次发生训练脱靶的事，所以才会让我拆他。可能在他心里，已经对我烦到不能再烦了。  
横炮光镜的余光瞥到走进餐厅的蓝霹雳。年轻的达特森欢快地和每个人打招呼，面甲上是亲切柔和的笑容，让人如沐春风，每一条线路都透着舒服。  
如果是蓝霹雳，大概也不坏吧？横炮安慰着自己。如果飞毛腿喜欢蓝霹雳，那自己一定得放手，所以以后还是要靠抑制剂来解决问题。  
于是吃完早饭，横炮又抽空去了趟仓库。

红色警报已经下了夜班，白天在仓库轮值的是烟幕。看到蓝霹雳的兄长，横炮不由得光镜暗了几分。  
“你好，烟幕。”  
“啊哈，是横炮。快来，陪我玩两把，怎么样？”  
“不不不，我来是要找东西的……”  
“得了，把你要领的光子导弹和脉冲能量放到一边去，我一会儿给你找配给。先来跟我玩两把，我有好东西~~”烟幕神秘兮兮地从桌子下面拿出一个酒瓶。  
“你把高纯藏在这里？红警每天晚上都在这张桌子上办公！”  
“你没听说过吗，最危险的地方也是最安全的地方。”  
如果在平常，横炮绝对不会同意。但是今天，此时此刻，他迫切需要点能借酒浇愁的机会。于是，在烟幕充满魅力的亲和笑容中，横炮扑通扑通灌下了三杯高纯。  
“最近你和飞毛腿都有点不对劲，你们怎么了？”推杯换盏中，烟幕漫不经心地问。  
横炮觉得眼前的烟幕长了三个脑袋，处理器里升起一股灼热的美妙感觉。烟幕的私藏可都是好东西，横炮对此也颇有心得。在军校的时候，他曾经也找过一些门路弄到这种高级货，然后拉着飞毛腿躲在宿舍里，两人敞开了油箱大喝特喝，然后抱着瓶子倒在一起。  
那个时候的飞毛腿，虽然对别人冷淡，但是对他还是很关心的。宿醉之后他还会担起兄长的责任，给横炮擦冷油浴，帮他偷偷领取冷却剂，然后在宿管追查的时候担起所有惩罚。那个时候他一直以为，自己是飞毛腿最重要的人。  
可是现在一切都变了。

夜晚，横炮再一次被自己的信息素给热醒了。这不科学，按理说昨天刚和飞毛腿对接过，他们应该都能得到几天安宁的日子，不至于今天又进入发情期。可是热量越积越多，信息素的气味弥漫在舱室里，横炮被裹在熟悉的气味里，所有的神经线路都因为焦躁而无法工作。  
抑制剂依然缺货，他要么找个OMEGA对接，要么把自己烧到神智全失。  
横炮坐卧不安，靠在墙边，手指在墙边留下一道道抓痕。没有得到缓解的信息素使他的机体指数全部上升到极不正常的高度，电路过热带来了大量的电荷，噼里啪啦的电火花从高热的装甲缝隙里流泻而出，浑身的冷凝液都浇不灭。控制电路因为温度过高而无法传导能量，大脑模块渐渐进入能量缺乏而导致的模糊状态，警报框在处理器里一遍遍刷过。  
横炮觉得自己快热死了。  
在一片混乱中，有一丝其他的气味闯了进来。金色的手指覆盖住他的火种舱，飞毛腿浅蓝色的光镜出现在他面前。  
目标成像，辨认成功。  
“毛毛？”横炮勉强让自己的光镜对焦起来。  
“你没改开门密码。”飞毛腿顿了顿又说。“你的信息素飘得走廊里到处都是，任何一个没进入充电状态的TF都能闻到。”  
“哦，抱歉。”横炮扯出一个笑容，只是他觉得自己现在的状态，这个笑一定难看极了。  
“别的ALPHA如果露出这么多信息素，早去找OMEGA对接了，你是打算自己忍过去吗？”  
横炮没说话，他现在脑模块里一片混乱。  
“炮仔，昨天你帮了我，今天我帮你。”  
“什么？不不不，不行！你没有进入发情期，强行让繁育舱打开会损毁机体器官！”横炮还保存着一丝理智，他拼命摇头。  
“炮仔，我们是同火种分裂出来的，你以为你这样强挨着，我能舒服吗？”飞毛腿把自己的额头贴在横炮额头上。他们的光学镜离得如此之近，彼此可以闻到对方身上熟悉的气息。  
“那我可以去找别人，找别的发情的OMEGA……唔唔……”  
横炮的话还没说完，飞毛腿忽然堵住了他的嘴。他被推到床边，飞毛腿略带生涩地跨坐在他的大腿上，倾身向前，抱住他的头雕，俯身吻住了他。两舌四唇极致缠绵地相交着，磨蹭着。所有的声音都被堵在了发声器里。双唇在他的舌尖肆意地啃咬，横炮感觉自己的电解液不受控制地溢出口腔，湿润的触感让他小声地叫了出来。  
飞毛腿忽然打开了自己的对接面板，他摆动臀部，湿润的接口在横炮的外装甲上留下一条蜿蜒的水痕。  
“毛毛，我……我真不敢相信……”  
横炮的输出管已经抬头，黑色的巨物被飞毛腿握在手里摩挲。横炮已经油压爆表，欲望带来的胀痛感让他无法保持清醒，火种舱里像是被机械狗的爪子挠过，简直让人发疯。  
“别废话。”飞毛腿压低了声音，一想到此刻正在自己手中跳跃的灼热硬物，昨晚是如何在他体内暴动时，下肢就开始热了起来。他握住横炮的管子，缓缓地送进自己的接口里。被充分润滑的接口立刻吞没了黑色的对接设备，内壁按照昨晚的记忆展开褶皱，严丝合缝地贴合上管身的纹路。膝轴承托住他全身的重量，飞毛腿慢慢地晃动自己的腰部，直起，坐下，再直起，如此循环往复，包裹着信息素的对接设备紧密相连，通道里所有的传感节点被无微不至地抚摸，熨平，在通道的尽头，油箱入口处，只有OMEGA才有的繁育舱已经开始打开，为接下来的暂时性缔结做好准备。  
横炮忽地闻到了飞毛腿身上的甜味。他的信息素被刺激了出来。  
理智在一瞬间回到了横炮的处理器里。  
“毛毛，你的信息素……”  
“闭嘴。”  
“不行！”横炮停止了输出管的推挤。“昨天你被人为刺激进入了发情期，今天再做一次的话，你的机体会出问题的！”  
“给我闭嘴。”  
“毛毛，我得为你的机体健康负责，你不能……”  
飞毛腿忽然在横炮的脖颈传感器上咬了一口。他伸手拥住横炮的后颈。  
“你想要我吗？想跟我对接吗？想把液体射进我的繁育舱里吗？”  
仿佛欲望里隐藏着连指尖都为之颤抖的痛苦，横炮凝视着飞毛腿许久，从容地送上自己的双唇。  
他们两个吻得几乎忘了打开风扇。  
“我保证……会让你疯狂。”横炮低声而下流地宣布。  
飞毛腿的机体因为期待而颤抖起来。  
横炮用牙齿啃咬着金色的胸甲，舌尖含住装甲下精密整齐的线路，一条条把它们濡湿。他的手掌摩挲着光滑的金属表层，指头捏起一条传输线路，轻慢地揉搓那里的传感器。  
飞毛腿胸甲下的引擎忽地一下被打开了，发出渴望的低吼声。  
黑色的手指在金色的后背流连逡巡，潜入渐渐松开的装甲缝隙，带给那里更多的电流，飞毛腿因为这不大不小的刺激而浑身颤抖，无助地扭动了几下。在横炮看来，这简直比最高级的电路增压剂还要美妙。  
“我可爱的哥哥，我的OMEGA小婊子（OMEGA WHORE）。”  
飞毛腿正在难耐地缓缓动着，听到这一句话忽然因为巨大的羞耻而动作僵硬。漂亮潮湿的胸甲刚才已被横炮的舌头爱抚过，摸起来有种绵软的感觉。  
“……舒服吗？” 凝视着飞毛腿满面潮红的模样，横炮忍不住低声调侃。  
“不……啊……！” 微妙、却又确实的律动，促使飞毛腿忍不住呻吟出声。  
平时给人冷淡印象的蓝色光学元件里盈上一层薄雾，看来已经半失去意识，准备任横炮为所欲为了。  
“呜……啊……横炮……”  
喘息中混合着啜泣，飞毛腿狂乱地摇动身体，想要横炮舒缓他的痛苦。扭动的手臂被抓个正着，正在呻吟的唇瓣被硬生生堵住。滑腻的金属舌头就像有生命般缠绕着飞毛腿的口腔，如他所愿地攫住他小巧的舌尖，被弃置不管的繁育舱只能痛苦地等待宠爱降临。  
在火种激荡和信息素的刺激下，横炮终于抱住飞毛腿的腰线，开始肆无忌惮地欺负通道尽头那个小小的舱口。圆形的巨大头部在进攻的时候冲开所有的障碍，以饱满的气势锐不可当地突破油箱垫片，把里面灌得满满的，直到再也容不下一滴液体。  
飞毛腿呜咽着搂住横炮的脖颈，狠狠地咬在红色的肩甲上。  
大概被咬掉涂漆了，但是，管他呢。横炮开心地想。

飞毛腿下线之后，横炮虽然十分疲倦，却不肯闭上光镜。他像小时候那样，紧紧地抱着飞毛腿，甚至连片刻的休息都不敢。他看着自己的兄长，发声器里发出满意的咕哝声。  
“你就这么盯了我一夜？”飞毛腿上线之后，看到横炮疲惫却明亮的光镜，有点心疼。  
“我怕我充电之后，你早上又不告而别了。”  
飞毛腿翻了个白眼。“放手，我要去清洗一下。”  
“毛毛，你搬回来住吧。”  
“不要。”  
横炮忽然备受打击。“因为你还是喜欢小蓝对吧？”  
“小蓝？我喜欢小蓝？”  
“因为喜欢小蓝，所以觉得和我住一起不方便吧？”  
“炮仔，你的脑子里装的都是什么？传动液吗？”  
横炮忽然翻身按住飞毛腿的双手，居高临下地压制住他。  
“炮仔？”  
“毛毛，我管不了那么多了。”横炮的声音忽然嘶哑起来。“我要标记你。”

“你疯了？”烟幕放下手中的数据板，停止记录。“横炮，我想你应该知道，如果不经过双方同意，仅仅只是一方的意愿，也就是强行标记，这会给ALPHA和OMEGA都带来巨大的难以估计的严重后果。”  
“别说了，我当然知道。”横炮坐在烟幕对面，拿头雕在墙上一下一下撞着。  
“停停停，我的墙要坏了！”烟幕把数据板挡在横炮头雕和墙之间。“接着说，然后呢？你得逞了？”  
“当然没有。”横炮摇摇头，语气里满是庆幸。“他毫不犹豫地揍了我一顿，把我踹下床然后走了。我真高兴，他打得过我。”  
“任谁听到这样的话都是这个反应吧？”  
“因为他喜欢小蓝，怎么会同意被一个不喜欢的ALPHA标记？”  
“什么？飞毛腿喜欢小蓝？我怎么不知道？”  
“有什么稀奇的？小蓝长大了，又不是什么事都跟你说。”  
“不可能。小蓝这孩子不会瞒我。”  
“别那么相信自己，烟幕。”  
“那你也别那么相信自己，横炮。”  
两个人都沉默了一会儿，随后烟幕再次开口了。“我想这其中可能有什么误会，无论如何，我建议你直接找飞毛腿谈一谈。还有，你们之间的事在解决之前，我不希望小蓝被牵扯进来。”

然而横炮没来得及跟飞毛腿详细谈谈。他收到了一份作战计划指令，他和探长被派去斯代瓦特星球执行任务，而飞毛腿，则和警车爵士他们一起随擎天柱前往前线。  
临行前，横炮找了个机会跑到飞毛腿旁边。“毛毛，我有话跟你说。”  
“嗯？”  
“托你的福这段时间我应该能过得安稳了。”不是，该死的我不是要说这个！横炮在心里哀嚎。  
飞毛腿愣了一下。“我也是。”  
“那天我很抱歉，我不是故意要……”  
“好了炮仔，我知道。”  
“不，我是说……”  
“走了小子！回来你们有的是时间叙旧！”铁皮走了过来，大力拍了一下飞毛腿的肩甲，金色的兰博基尼被这一下带得原地转了三十度。  
“抱歉。”铁皮看了看自己的手。“我没用太大力气，怎么……”  
“老头子岁数不小力气也不小。”飞毛腿立刻打断了铁皮，回头敲了敲横炮的头雕。“炮仔，照顾好自己，别只顾着傻冲。”  
“啊？哦。”横炮还在疑惑飞毛腿的底盘稳定性什么时候这么低了，闻言只是条件反射地哦了一声。  
后来他才记起来，飞毛腿在不到24个塞时里两次被人为推进了发情期。  
他也记起来，自己没有对他说“保重”。

红色的兰博基尼一路狂奔，他的轮胎因为疯狂的速度几乎失去了抓地力，在维修舱门口，横炮跳起来变形，脚还没站稳就向里面冲去。蓝霹雳赶在救护车的扳手扔过来之前拦住了他。  
“炮仔，你进去也帮不了什么，还是在这里等着……你放心，救护车说手术会很快，小千也研制了最新的低温舱复原器……”  
灰色的达特森不停地说着，试图安慰横炮。横炮却一句话也听不进去，他盯着地面上已经变成紫色的能量液，从门口一路蜿蜒进维修舱，触目惊心。  
不知过了多久，救护车终于从舱里出来了。蓝霹雳比横炮跑得还快：“救护车，飞毛腿怎么样了？你能修好他对吧？”  
救护车没回答蓝霹雳，他看了看横炮，红色的战士同样心焦。  
“手术完成。”  
这四个字甫一出口，横炮便像失去全身力气一样，脚下一软，险些跌倒，从听到消息几乎杀红了眼到昼夜不停从外星赶回，横炮一直提着一口气，现在突然得知手术完成了，整个人就像绷紧了几天几夜的弦突然放松下来一样，随时会断掉。蓝霹雳在旁边适时地扶住了他。  
横炮对蓝霹雳露出一个感激的笑容。  
“但是，我奇怪的是，飞毛腿是我们最快最强的战士，以他的反应和灵活度，怎么会躲不开那颗炸弹？”救护车留给横炮一个意味深长的眼神。  
有些事，该说必须得说，但是，点到为止。

“小蓝，我得谢谢你。谢谢你在我没过来的时候照顾飞毛腿。”横炮赶来维修舱，替换在这里留守的蓝霹雳。  
“这是应该的。”蓝霹雳回给横炮一个体贴的笑。  
“是啊，应该的。”横炮在舌尖小声回味这个词。“你和他的关系，应该的。”  
“说到这个，横炮，我想你大概是误会了。”蓝霹雳看看飞毛腿，似乎是怕吵到他，小声地说。“我听烟幕说了，但是我和飞毛腿什么关系也没有……当然了，我们是战友，是朋友，但是我们没有对接，更没有缔结……”  
“不可能！”横炮才不相信。“我听说毛毛夸你胸甲漂亮！”  
“这个，其实他当时是夸我肩炮，你怎么会听成胸甲？”蓝霹雳好笑地说。“有一次那个叫挽歌的不是从他手下逃跑了吗？他就说如果他有我这样的肩炮就好了什么什么的……”  
横炮几百万年的机生头一次知道人言可畏的道理。

“说清楚了？”走廊尽头，红蓝色的达特森正等在那里。  
“嗯。”蓝霹雳难得没有拉着烟幕说个不停。  
“怎么了？”  
“横炮……很担心飞毛腿。”  
“是的。”  
“他刚回来的时候我吓坏了，老实说我真担心如果当时救护车说毛毛救不回来了他会不会疯掉。”  
“因为他们是火种相连的兄弟。”  
“烟幕，如果我遇到那样的情况，你会担心吗？”  
红蓝色的达特森忽然停下了脚步，回头微笑着看向年轻的面庞。  
“我不会让你遇到危险的。”  
他伸出手，拂去蓝霹雳肩甲上的微尘。“你那么拼命，那我还有什么意义？”

横炮默默地在维修舱里踱着步。飞毛腿勉强度过了危险期，但是依旧没有恢复意识，他需要在低温舱里继续观察，直到他能恢复自主意识。  
横炮看着那里，那个硕大的罐子里灌满了电离液，他的另一半火种就在那里。  
他觉得自己从未和飞毛腿离得这么远。从下了流水线就几乎形影不离，无论是开心还是烦恼，似乎“和飞毛腿分享”已经成为他生命中的一部分，和他的火种揉在一起，无法割裂。  
他是他的兄弟。  
他是他的火种。  
他是他的一切。  
他在风声呼啸的天台上写满阳光，让风把它们吹进他的胸膛。他是他火种里最镌骨镂心的嚣张，他是普神落在他火种里的一道光。

横炮几乎是被救护车拿扳手踹出维修室的。连续几天不眠不休地守在那里，既不去充电，也无心补充能量，在战场上让敌人闻风丧胆的红色战士已经瘦弱到风一吹就会倒的地步了。救护车给他下了死命令，如果再不恢复正常的作息，那就把他焊在警车的办公室里。  
“能……能换个地方吗？”被踹出舱室前，横炮妄图做垂死挣扎。  
“通天晓那里，或者我那，任你选。”

久违的充电感觉十分美妙，横炮几乎甫一连上充电端口就陷入沉睡状态。他四肢舒展，电荷平稳地在线路间流泻，带电离子一遍遍冲刷着他的处理器。塞伯坦人不会做梦，可是横炮却总是在昏睡中看到飞毛腿。

“毛毛你快看，天上这么多星星！”小小的红色机体兴奋不已，指着星空又蹦又跳。  
小小的黄色机体顺着他的手看去：“它们真漂亮。”  
“毛毛，我们去爬树，我要看被树挡着的那颗星星！”  
“炮仔你给我下来，你弄花我的漆了！”  
“毛毛别动啊，我要掉下来啦！”  
“炮仔你吃了多少能量块啊，我撑不住啦……”  
随着啊啊的两声尖叫，两个小小的机体噼里啪啦摔在地上，黄色的机体在下坠的过程中翻身向下，垫在了红色的机体下面。所以横炮没受什么伤，但是飞毛腿全身的装甲被擦得不成样子。  
这不是重点。  
他俩在摔下来的时候亲上了，这才是重点。  
飞毛腿反应迅速地推开横炮，一边抹着自己的嘴唇。“炮仔我说过了不许你再吃燃油提神剂！”  
横炮抱住飞毛腿不撒手。“毛毛，你嘴里好甜！我还要亲！”  
“滚开！”  
“不要……毛毛，阳光仔大美人，再来啵一个呗！”

“他笑得这么开心，是遇到什么好事了吗？”大黄蜂戳了戳蓝霹雳。  
“也许是做春梦了。”飞过山也戳了戳蓝霹雳。  
“咦小飞你整天都在想什么？”大黄蜂再次戳了戳蓝霹雳。  
“能问出这句话说明你也是满脑子黄色废料。”飞过山也再次戳了戳蓝霹雳。  
“你们两个能不能别戳我了？不是来叫横炮起床的吗？”蓝霹雳忍无可忍。  
“哦对哦。”番茄炒蛋组默契地说道。  
横炮终于被惊醒了，他坐起来，身后还连接着充电线。充电时间过于短暂，脑模块有点钝痛。  
“你们两个，最好给我一个合适的理由。”横炮扶着头。  
“飞毛腿醒了。”

飞毛腿做了一个很长很长的梦。塞伯坦人不会做梦，可是飞毛腿却清楚地看到了横炮。

“毛毛，今晚我能去你床上充电吗？”横炮从上铺探出头，黑色的小角摇来晃去。  
“我的充电床只有一个充电口。”飞毛腿无情地拒绝。  
“我有兼容接线。”  
“我的充电床电压不稳。”  
“我有稳定器。”  
“我的充电床电流太低。”  
“我有增量器。”  
“炮仔，你床上什么都有，干嘛要来找我？”  
“毛毛，我床上没有你。”

我进入磨合期了。  
我竟然是个OMEGA。  
抑制剂缺货。  
我不能让横炮看到我这个样子。  
要离开。

昨晚是我吗？  
昨晚是他吗？  
横炮是ALPHA。  
我竟然跟自己的兄弟拆了一通？  
我很久没见过他睡觉的样子了。  
他不会喜欢的。  
趁他没醒赶紧离开。  
渣的抑制剂到底什么时候才有？

毛毛，你的信息素……  
闭嘴。  
不行！昨天你被人为刺激进入了发情期，今天再做一次的话，你的机体会出问题的！  
给我闭嘴。  
毛毛，我得为你的机体健康负责，你不能……  
你想要我吗？想跟我对接吗？想把液体射进我的繁育舱里吗？  
我保证……会让你疯狂。

“你们要知道，发情期是有自然规律的，任何违抗自然规律的行为，都会自食其果。别为了讨好你的ALPHA强行打开自己的繁育舱，除非你想让霸天虎在战场上把你撕成碎片。”

横炮，那不是你的错。

恍惚间有线路报警声音响起，渐渐听到了千斤顶大声疾呼，救护车匆忙奔来的脚步声，低温舱里的电离液开始翻滚，维修工具从桌子上掉落下来。  
好吵啊。飞毛腿懒懒地想。  
低温舱打开了，他被机械手臂抱了出来。金色的机体还带着淋漓的液体，湿哒哒淌了一地。  
“飞毛腿！飞毛腿！能听见我吗？”是救护车急切的声音。  
图像传感器开始运作。  
图像开始辨认。  
识别成功。  
“老救，你吵的我脑模块疼。”飞毛腿小声地抱怨。  
“如果吵几句就能把你修好，我真恨不得每天揍你一顿。”救护车手脚麻利地把监护器接好，屏幕上，飞毛腿的机体指数正在缓慢爬升。  
“敬谢不敏。”飞毛腿拽了个词，毫无意外地收获了救护车敲在头雕上的一记拍打。  
横炮几乎是撞开了维修室的门，他身后两个小迷你跑得轮胎都在发颤。  
“毛毛！”  
“你闻到了吗，好像有什么气味？”飞过山揉揉自己的传感器。  
大黄蜂也闻到了。“草莓味？我听说过，一种蓝星水果。”  
飞过山不解：“这味儿是哪来的？”  
只有蓝霹雳恍然大悟。“毛毛你进入磨合期了？”  
救护车看了他们几个一眼。“他早就进入磨合期了。”

在救护车把所有局外人都带出去之后，房间里只剩下沉默的兄弟俩。飞毛腿的信息素在他离开电离液的时候就加大了溢出速度，此刻已经散布在整个空间。  
“抱歉但是，炮仔，你先出去好吗？我需要自己待会儿。”飞毛腿隐忍着情绪，嗓音嘶哑。  
横炮一动也不动。他的置换开始急促。  
这意思再明确不过了。

飞毛腿的机体还连着维修管线，所以横炮必须得小心点动作。但是这都不是问题。  
在两个真心实意要用一场火辣辣的对接来缓解发情期的折磨的TF之间，所有的问题都不是问题。  
一切交给对接设备就好。  
飞毛腿被横炮按在床上，金色的挡板高高翘起，微凸的胸甲几乎埋进床里。横炮一手搂住飞毛腿的腰部，一手伸到胸前挑弄金色的胸甲。黑色的输出管已经全部隐没在泻着信息素的接口里，淋漓的润滑液从两人相连的对接设备里淌出，顺着飞毛腿金色的大腿滴在维修床上。  
炙热的置换气体从横炮手指下的引擎里传出来。飞毛腿浑身都在发烫，原本信息素带来的高温和横炮略带生涩但又横冲直撞的抚摸带来的高温叠加在一起，源源不断的热量顺着神经线路在装甲下方流窜，齿轮和齿轮间都迸出了火花。  
横炮捏起装甲下的电线，揉捏上面的传感节点，果不其然听到了飞毛腿压抑的呻吟声。  
“啊、不、不要、住手……”  
没想到身为兄长居然会发出这种声音，真令他羞愧得无地自容。  
“毛毛，你能不能……再……放松一点？”  
毛毛，你太紧了。横炮一边呵出热气一边在飞毛腿音频接收器边呢哝。明明是低沉的声音，却又隐含着说不出的煽情甜腻，从容的态度，实在很难想像他却是飞毛腿的弟弟。虽然心有不甘，但是现在飞毛腿的的确确是被自己亲弟弟压在下面，甚至控制不住地想要婉转求欢。  
“嗯……”  
毕竟也不是第一次对接了，飞毛腿依言试着放松甬道，无奈趴着的姿势让他无法放松，僵硬的下肢就是不听使唤。每当略微松缓之际，身后横炮的火热便会寸寸深进，逼得他不得不一一产生反应，根本无暇放松那里。  
“很难受吗……？”  
不只声音，横炮的体格和长相也并不比飞毛腿显得小。甚至刚来基地时，因为飞毛腿不爱理人而横炮却风趣活泼，大家一度以为横炮才是兄长。  
像这样被压在对方机体底下更是如此。  
想象着身后野性十足的面庞更添魄力，飞毛腿在心中暗暗咬牙。  
“要、要、要你管……”  
横炮开心地蹭了蹭飞毛腿的后颈，随后扶住飞毛腿翘起的臀部，猛地加深刺入。  
混蛋！飞毛腿在心中狠狠咒骂对方。  
实际上，连飞毛腿自己都没有意识到，虽然没有什么前戏，但是他的机体对横炮的对接设备已经保留了过去的记忆，柔软的金属内壁早已充分润泽，每当横炮有所律动时，内壁便会发出令他火种乱跳的声响，简直让他想把脑袋埋进床里再不出来。  
横炮轻轻啃咬飞毛腿敏感的脖颈，把自己的信息素涂抹在上面。  
火种怦怦跳动，处理器里嗡嗡作响，甜美的疼痛操纵着飞毛腿的各种传感器。装甲缝隙里不断沁出冷凝液，就连夹在他们之间那层薄薄的空气，好像也充满了湿气。  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯……呜呜……！！”  
“毛毛，”横炮喘着粗气说，“我想标记你。”  
飞毛腿的呻吟蓦地停了下来。趴着的动作让他连回头看横炮一眼都十分艰难。  
“你他渣的能不能别在对接的时候煞风景？”身后的撞击停止了，飞毛腿也恢复了身为兄长说话时一贯的语气。  
“你不想吗，毛毛？你不喜欢我？”  
“呃，横炮，我们能不能别在对接设备相连，你的管子快爆炸了我的通道也快被顶穿的时候讨论这个复杂的问题？”  
“这个问题一点也不复杂。我喜欢你，你也喜欢我，这还不够？”  
“可我从来没想过被自己的亲兄弟标记。”  
“难道你想让别人标记你？”横炮气哼哼地说，胯部猛地向前一顶，飞毛腿的头雕几乎要撞到床栏杆上。  
无法抑制的颤抖从飞毛腿的接口一波一波刷过。  
“毛毛，你是我的。”  
横炮俯身咬住飞毛腿的脖颈，快速地抽动起来，每次都插到了最深的地方，房间里充斥着湿润的yin糜声音。  
飞毛腿已经完全没有办法说话，只能跟着他的动作不停地摇晃自己的机体。他低头看到自己的接口紧紧地咬着那根粗大的管子，润滑液从接口里不停地向外流淌。  
他和他的机体都被蹭的一片黏腻。  
Sunny, you are mine.

【后记】  
“嗯，事情很清楚。”红色警报拿起笔又放下，再拿起，再放下。最后他终于把笔摔在了桌子上，冲着双胞胎怒气冲冲地大吼：“你们两个！探望就探望吧，怎么还拆上了？拆就拆吧，怎么还在维修舱里拆？在维修舱里拆就拆吧，怎么还把能量监视器弄坏了！”  
“抱歉Red，但是横炮说我们可以试一下在监视器上做，那里功率大温度高，感觉会很刺激。”嘴上这么说，飞毛腿却一点抱歉的意思都没有。  
“塞伯坦在上，你们两个加起来有四吨重！怎么没把你们屁股烧坏！”  
“如果我们反应慢一点就真的要烧坏屁股了。而且我们没有四吨重，我们只有三吨半。”横炮纠正红色警报。  
“我真该把你们两个交给救护车，让他把你们脑模块切开，看看里面装的到底是传动液还是循环液！”红色警报气得头雕上的小灯一闪一闪。“现在你们让我怎么写能量仪器损坏报告？”  
“有史以来第一个因为对接被弄坏的能量仪器。”飞毛腿摸着下巴，认真地想。  
“哇哦毛毛，这个名字不错。”横炮的胳膊搭在飞毛腿肩甲上，和自己兄弟击掌。

听说红色警报回去之后郁闷地多吃了三份能量块。消防车把自己的配给都给了他。


End file.
